BTVS High
by SpikesLilSlayer
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Anya, Xander, Oz, Angel, and Spike are all in high school when Buffy is called.
1. Default Chapter

BTVS High by Emily })i({  
  
Summary: Buffy, Willow, Xander, Anya, Oz, Angel, and Spike are all in high School when Buffy is called.  
  
Buffy, Willow, and Anya were huddled in Anya's room, watching a scary movie.  
  
"Pass the popcorn," Willow whispered to Buffy, who handed the bowl over without taking her eyes off the screen. All three girls were sophomores, as were Willow's boyfriend, Oz, and Anya's, Xander. All five were best friends, and the girls were having a sleepover this Saturday night.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Popcorn went flying and limbs were flailing as the murderer in the movie popped up and killed a character.  
  
Meanwhile, four popular junior guys were standing outside the Bronze. Angel Conners, Spike Williams, Riley Finn, and Parker Abrams all didn't have girlfriends, making them the most wanted boys in Sunnydale High School. And while they didn't mind this, they wanted to be single, to "play the scene". Neither wanted to be tied down. However, unbeknownst to the others, Spike had a small thing for a certain sophomore, Buffy Summers. He admired her for everything she was and stood for: beauty, style, grace, and inner strength. Hell, she was even smart. But Buffy thought of Spike as her big brother. He knew she was going for Angel. And he didn't stand a chance against the leader of their group.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Sorry it was so short, but I just wanted you to get a feel for what's going on around Sunnydale High. I know I got all the times screwed up, but this is how I like it. And Buffy moved to Sunnydale as a freshman after her parents divorced in my story. So live with it. Lol. ~})i({Em 


	2. One day

~*~ Hey guys! First some notices: Yeah, I know Spike is a lot hotter than Angel! I have a pillow with his picture put on there and I hug it every night! Lol! Okay, here's the story, and I am making longer chapters after this one!  
  
Monday morning. Every student's nightmare. But to Buffy it meant seeing Angel. And seeing Angel was good enough reason to go to school.  
  
Buffy hopped out of bed and began to get ready, selecting a ruffly pink shirt and a light purple skirt before showering. Afterwards she grabbed a muffin, said goodbye to her mom and ran out to greet another day.  
  
At school she met up with Willow and they walked together to first period history.  
  
"So, how was the rest of your day?" Will asked.  
  
"Fine. Just finishing homework, helping mom, the usu-al," she said, choking as she saw Angel Conners approaching.  
  
"Okay, Buffy," Willow said, coaching her friend. "You can do it. Just wave and say 'hi'."  
  
'I can do this,' she thought. "Angel! h-eek!" Buffy tripped over her own shoe and went down before Angel could even hear or see her. But someone else did.  
  
"Here, let me help you, luv," came the soft British accent as Spike Williams picked her off the floor.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Spike," she mumbled gratefully and embarrassedly.  
  
"No problem. Hey, wasn't that the eighth time this month?" he asked, chuckling.  
  
"Ninth. You weren't there once," she said glumly, her cheeks burning up, as Willow handed her her books.  
  
"Oh, cheer up, duck. I'm sure he'll notice you-one day," he smirked and ran down the hallway before the distressed blonde could smack him.  
  
"Ooh, that Spike!" Buffy said agitatedly, but then smiled. "He always says the right thing to make me more determined."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever, Buff. C'mon, we're gonna be late."  
  
Okay, you might have to wait a while for this next chap because it's really long, and it'll take me a while between this, my other fic, and a typed report due. So don't worry, when it comes it will be good, I promise! ~Em })i({ 


	3. Please help my confused brain!

Hey guys, I have something to ask you. I go up to my aunt's house a lot, and all she has is a dell millennium laptop. However, when I write my fics there, there is no floppy drive. So I can't use my fanfic disk on it, leaving me very unorganized. So I couldn't check out what this person wrote me, if it was true or not. So I'm asking you: Did I have Riley in this story? The person said I shouldn't have had him in it, but I don't think I did because he wasn't supposed to be in it. If he is, review & tell me, and I'll beg for mercy and change it. Just please don't come after me with your torches & pitchforks! (lol Emily) Thanks! ~Emily})i({ 


	4. Callings Part 1

BTVS High Chapter 3  
  
Notes: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to write, but school is crazy. But now I have a four day weekend and am listening to that Christina Aguilera song "Dirty," my favorite, and am feeling very motivated. So here is a very long chapter.well, at least it took very long for me!  
  
Buffy smiled as the last period bell rang, signaling the end of the day. She grabbed her books, packed up and left chem. class. She went to her locker, got her homework, and headed for the door.  
  
"Hey Buffy." She couldn't believe it. It was Angel Conners.  
  
"Uh, um, hi, Angel." She stammered.  
  
"So, Buffy, what are you doing Friday night?" he asked. She was stunned. Was she hearing right?  
  
"Friday? Um, nothing. Nothing at all. All free. As in, you know, not busy. Ohh," She added almost as a mew, telling herself off internally for wigging out and being such a jerk.  
  
"Uh, great. You wanna go to the Bronze? We could meet there, if you're interested."  
  
"Sure, I'd, uh-I'd love to." This was way too good to be true. Pinch me, I'm dreaming.  
  
"Way cool. See you at, say, seven o'clock?" Angel started backing down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah, seven sounds good. Bye!" Buffy sighed happily and leaned against the row of lockers, closing her eyes. Suddenly a warm hand fell softly on her shoulder, gripping it firmly but gently, and she smiled wider at the realization that she could now tell her 'big brother' off for not having more faith in her.  
  
"So you finally did it," Came Spike's lulling voice.  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she managed to grin even wider, making his heart melt. "You heard?"  
  
"Couldn't help myself," he said, grinning cockily.  
  
"I don't think I could get any happier," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Spike sobered up, growing serious. "Listen, Buffy, I know you don't like to hear it, but just be careful. "Angel's, well, Angel's fast." She snorted. "Like, 100 miles an hour fast."  
  
She smacked his arm playfully. "Are you saying I'm slow?"  
  
"Well-yeah."  
  
"Thanks a lot." She frowned mockly. "If it'll make you fell better, Big Bro, I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl, you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he said dryly. "Just promise me, okay?"  
  
"All right, I promise. Hey, I gotta book. See ya later," she waved and left. Spike sighed.  
  
"I hope she knows what she's getting into."  
  
Buffy walked out of the door and down the steps of the school. As she looked up, she saw a sight unusual to Sunnydale. There was a limousine parked in front of the school, and three men in dark suits and sunglasses were standing there. To the sophomore's surprise, the men came up to her.  
  
"Buffy Summers?" She nodded mutely, nervous.  
  
"Come with us please," the lead man said, motioning to her.  
  
"But-" She protested, not wanting to go, but oddly enough, feeling compelled to.  
  
"You can call your mother later, miss. Now please get in." The man put his arm around her shoulders, but Buffy still stopped, unsure. "Don't worry. We promise you will be safe with us." He led her to the car, and she got in. She buckled up, the men got in on the other sides and started the limo.  
  
Buffy thought they had been driving for hours, but when they stopped she checked her watch, and it had only been a half hour. The seemingly long drive was in total silence, and the girl was glad when she could get out of the car and stretch.  
  
"So, what are we doing here?" She tentatively asked, noticing out of the corner of her eye a large, broken down factory.  
  
"We are here to explain your birthright to save the world from hell." One man spoke up.  
  
"Birthright? From hell? What?"  
  
"Yes. Now please, right in here, miss." The other two men walked into the building, and the one who actually talked to her followed Buffy in.  
  
Buffy was surprised at the inside of the building. I guess looks aren't everything, she thought. It was expensively furnished, with cedar paneling, tasteful, dark, rich green couches, and cedar coffee tables. Behind the couches was a minibar and espresso machine.  
  
"Care for a drink, Miss Summers?" A man asked her.  
  
"Uh-yeah, a water, please. Hey, listen, can I call my friend?"  
  
The man eyed her suspiciously. "Well, I don't know-"  
  
"Just to tell her to call my mom. If no one's here- well, it looks like I might be here a while."  
  
The guy thought. "All right. But quickly." And he handed her his cell phone.  
  
Buffy sat on the couch and quickly dialed Willow's number. As it was ringing, the man brought her the water and set it on the table. "Thanks," she said, and he nodded.  
  
"Hi, Will? It's me. Listen, I need you to do me a really big favor. Call my mom, and tell her I'm studying at your house with you, just make something up, okay?" Silence. "I know it's weird of me. Don't worry. Thanks a bunch, Will, you're a lifesaver. I'll explain everything later. Bye!" As soon as I know what's going on! She thought.  
  
Hey guys! Okay, thanks Raven for that! I did put Riley in, but don't worry, he really won't be in it much. Maybe a teeny tiny bit at some point, but not important at all, I promise. Sorry R/B shippers! This is totally Spuffy. ~Emily})i({ 


	5. Callings Part 2

BTVS High Callings-Part 2 By Emily  
  
  
  
Buffy was perched on a seat around a large table in the next room. There were about ten suited men around her, and a seemingly leader-like man, who was identified as Quentin Travers.  
  
"So-Why am I here?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Miss Summers, you have been brought here in front of the Watcher's Council to be explained and assigned your sacred duty and birthright," Quentin said placidly.  
  
"Okay, I heard about the birthright part, but not the Council and the sacred duty," she said nervously.  
  
"Your sacred duty is as the new Slayer. As long as there have been vampires, there as been the Slayer. Into every generation a Slayer is born. One girl, in all the world, a chosen one. One born with the strength, speed, and skill to hunt the vampires, to stop the spread of evil-need I say more? A Watcher is her trainer, her guide. This Council has been watching you, Buffy Anne Summers, and will continue watching you as you continue your duty."  
  
Buffy gave them a blank look. "What? Vampires, Slayers-Watchers who watch the Slayers- not a very funny joke, guys. So who do you work for? My friends, mom, who?"  
  
"No joke, Miss Summers," he said, then softly, almost to himself. "Although sometimes I too wish it were. Come," he said, returning to normal. "We will prove to you that they are real."  
  
Buffy curiously followed the men to yet another room, this one containing several chained up men and women, their faces oddly distorted.  
  
"Eew. Clinique facial solution hurt much?"  
  
"Be quiet girl!" Travers said sharply. "Look closer."  
  
She peered harder in the dark room. "Ugh-what's wrong with them? They have- fangs? Yeah, they do. Those are fangs!"  
  
"These are vampires. There are numerous ways to annihilate---kill---them." He motioned to a suited man and he rushed forward.  
  
"Decapitation is one." The man stepped forward, unsheathing a sword, and cleanly sliced off the head of one of the 'vampires' in front of him. Immediately the man-or was he a man?-burst into dust, and crumbled at the floor. Buffy cried out.  
  
"Oh my God!" she screamed, and shrieked hysterically as the ones still chained up sneered and laughed cruelly at her.  
  
"This is the most effective method. The Slayer should have one of these, a stake, on hand at all times. You must always be prepared."  
  
The man produced what looked to Buffy like a sharpened wooden stick. He advanced on a vamp, who was seemingly powerless, and thrust the stake directly into its heart. The demon, like the other, fell to ashes. Buffy could only stare, shocked. This was the farthest thing from her mind when she got in that limousine.  
  
"I can't believe this," she said mutely.  
  
"Well believe it," Quentin said. "Because its what you'll be doing the rest of your life. You will be battling against vampires, demons, anything evil practically, battling against things even worse than final exams you haven't begun to study for. You must be well trained, you must be alert, you must always be ready for anything to come at the drop of a hat. You must always be prepared. Come now, you have to start training with a temporary Watcher, just until we can find you a permanent one."  
  
The older man turned his back and started down yet another hallway. Buffy followed, thinking, 'The rest of my life?'  
  
Three days later, Buffy was really getting the Slaying down. She was out with her temporary Watcher, Merrick, on her first real kill. The kindly man was supportive of the young woman, and understood, or tried to understand, what she was going through. Buffy had told only Willow what happened that night, even though it was supposed to be a deadly secret. She hadn't even told her mother.  
  
"Careful, Buffy, here comes one," Merrick called.  
  
Buffy got in position and waited for the vamp to approach, casually adding a remark.  
  
"Well, well, lookie what we got here." The male vampire rushed Buffy and she responded with a swift kick to the head, sending him stumbling with a curse. The Slayer had been amazed with her newfound powers, still not knowing exactly how strong she was and what she was capable of. Back to the attack, Buffy quickly punched his gut and pinned him, pulling out a stake from her back pocket and ramming it-through his stomach.  
  
"The heart, Buffy, the heart!" Her Watcher called.  
  
"Oops!" she cried, then staked him again, this time successfully. He turned to dust with a poof! and Buffy got up, brushing herself off.  
  
"You need to be more careful, Buffy." The Watcher scolded her. Then, at her puppy-dog eyes: "But good job dear; very successful for your first kill. I think you're ready for your real Watcher now."  
  
"Yeah, Buff, good job!" cheered Willow, who was sitting on a grave.  
  
"Will?" Buffy cried, surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Willow frowned. "Sorry, Buffy. They practically beat it out of me."  
  
"Who's they?" asked Merrick.  
  
Xander, Anya, and Oz stepped out from behind various hiding places.  
  
"I knew she was up to something," Oz contemplated.  
  
Xander just grinned. "Yay! Now we've got our own SuperBuff! Hey, get it? She's Super Buff! SuperBuff!"  
  
"Yes, we get it, honey." Anya patted his arm and smiled at Buffy.  
  
"Oh, great," the Slayer muttered.  
  
  
  
TBC.  
  
  
  
I'm so so so sorry it took so long. I actually planned to have this chap out like months ago, by the latest. But you know how school is, plus I had a stomach virus. Hope you liked! Please review. ~Em })i({ 


End file.
